Gotham Noir
by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: Welcome to the squalor of Gotham, where loyalties are askew and mysteries unfold. Enter Raven, a disbanded Titan turned Private Investigator. PTSD, liquor, and blood are her specialties. A former friend asks for help solving a slew of disappearances. What she doesn't know is how deep undercover she must go, and who her unlikely and handsome ally will be. Rated M for mature content.
1. The Trail Begins

**GOTHAM | NOIR**

**_Prologue_**

Rain had been dumping onto the streets of Gotham for the past two days. It had been cloudy for what seemed like years, so long that the mere idea of sunlight seemed to be impossible. In reality, it had only been a handful of days as a line of supercells made its way across the east coast. Forecasted to last another two days, depression swept through the city in waves. The citizens of Gotham trudged on, bleary eyed as they commuted home from their long day of work.

For others, work was just beginning.

The water slipped through her fingers as she waited patiently beneath the florescent light of the bathroom. Glancing at her reflection, she splashed her face quickly, wistfully remembering a time when things had been _easier_. Long, grimy violet hair framed her face, and she tried to find some sort of life behind her irises as she gripped the porcelain of the sink and sighed.

"Hello, ghost." This was the name she had taken to giving herself, after the incident. No longer viewing herself as a person, but rather an empty shell. An entity. A rush of anger surged through her veins, and she grabbed her flask from the inside of her bra, taking a swig of the amber liquid within. It burned down her throat. A creature, searching for feeling. She had been numb for so long. Grabbing her bag, she slipped out of the dingy bathroom, out into the bar to meet her client.

* * *

**GOTHAM | NOIR**  
Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a Trail

As the streetlights fizzled on in the squalor of the east side, a young woman sat patiently waiting at a bar. _Fat Tony's_\- the neon sign read, blazing a trail through the rain to the conglomerate of degenerates that always seemed to make its way in, no matter the time of day.

Pale, slender fingers tapped the greasy counter top as she sat cloaked in shadow. Young and beautiful, but with an edge to her. Clothed in a long-sleeved gray shirt with a plunging neckline, black washed jeans, and long black boots that gave the illusion of never-ending legs, she polished off her glass of whisky. Raven pulled a black trench coat more tightly around herself as she noticed a handful of the other patrons giving her lusty looks. The empath felt a slight nudge as their lust began to trickle into her senses. If she hadn't been drinking, it would have overwhelmed her. But now? She was too numb to care.

"Ya want another?" Grunted the balding bartender, Fat Tony. She said nothing, only nodding curtly. It didn't take long before another glass slid down the counter to rest in front of her.

She was dressed for warmth, as she could never seem to keep the cold out. Violet eyes flicked up to rest on the TV in the other corner of the seedy dive bar, watching the Gotham City News while it was muted. She felt a wave of cold creeping in as the door swung open and another soggy customer hunkered down at the far end of the bar. Raven studied him as the bartender poured him two fingers of whisky without asking. Must be a regular. Her eyes flicked back to the old, dusty television. Reporters hastily updated a hostage situation on the air. Two dead at the old Steel Mill, four more being held hostage.

This wasn't her typical meeting place. But she kind of liked it. It _looked_ how she _felt_ inside, essentially. Dirty, dangerous, and broken. A shadow approached her from the corner, and she swiveled. Her client. Silently, she slid a folder from her bag and handed it to the gentleman in exchange for the obscene amount of cash he slapped into her palm.

This is how it always went. Wordless exchanges. It might be because she had a reputation as Gotham's best private investigator. Or it might have been the clientele she had. None of them were quite on the "right" side of the law. But she didn't care, money was money after all.

She took a swig of the whisky, holding it in her throat so that she could feel the burn for awhile longer. It cleared her senses.

Shuddering slightly, her eyes landed once more on the stranger at the end of the bar. She was surprised when her eyes met his bright green ones. A mop of disheveled black hair clung to his head, soaked, sticking to his face like dark fingers. He had an angular jaw, and was undoubtedly handsome, though she could see now that his face was pocked with scars. They studied each other for a moment, and something seemed to burn behind his gaze. It seemed to warm her, almost uncomfortably, yet she couldn't seem to break herself away. She was entrapped in those irises. She felt them piercing through her soul, a green so vibrant it seemed to be moving.

A scraping sound, and the chair next to hers was suddenly occupied. She scowled. A young man had draped himself across the counter next to her, giving her the side eye.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He inquired, voice pitched low. A disgusted chortle escaped her throat. Looking up, she did a double take. A mop of disheveled red hair greeted her, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Another glass lightly tapped her hand as it slid into place. She downed it in one gulp. His expression was haggard, his clothes warn. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Working." Roy smiled uneasily. "It's been a difficult few years Rae. I've been doing detective work, I guess you could say. Ever since we all disbanded after the brotherhood incident. Not everyone 'integrated' as well as you, it seems." Lifting his hands, he dramatically drew quotation marks in the air. Raven rolled her eyes, stifling a smile.

"I haven't seen you in a few years. What are you up to these days?" His hand slid out, carefully touching her pale, gray skin. Jerking away, she glared at him. Roy had always been crass and forward. Her eyes flicked up to the stranger at the end of the bar, and she looked away quickly. He had been studying her with an odd expression, almost bemused as he tried to hide his smile behind another glass. She wasn't sure why she cared, but she did.

"I'm a private investigator." Outside the rain picked up, the cacophony resounding off of the tin roof of the bar. She shivered, pretending to disappear. _Willing_ herself to disappear. "I'm actually working right now."

"That's actually part of the reason I'm here. We need some help." Cocking her head to the side, the demoness swiveled more closely to him, curiosity piqued. "I'm working for the GCPD." Glancing around quickly, he lowered his voice. "There's been a string of disappearances. We think they're linked, but we can't find _anything_. We have our best detectives on the case. Nada."

Her brows furrowed. Gotham hadn't seen anything like this in awhile. Gingerly, he dropped a few files on the counter top in front of her, shoving his wet hair out of his face. Thumbing through them, she frowned.

"But these are all—"

"Villains." He nodded, raising an eyebrow. Raven's eyes flickered to the man at the other end of the bar, who seemed to be lounging and watching tv. She knew better though, and could tell he was eavesdropping.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else." Shoving the manila folders into her bag, she stood, dropping a wad of cash onto the grimy counter. Something about the other guy made her uneasy. Roy motioned her to stop.

"There's nothing else to talk about. Look over the files, and give me a call. We'll pay of course, but we need all hands on deck for this. And I can't seem to get ahold of anyone else." Slipping her a card emblazoned with his name and number, he readied himself for the influx of freezing rain as he slipped out the door. Twisting the card between her fingers with a frown, she pocketed it, downed the last of her whisky, and set off for home.

* * *

Hey guys. I hope you liked this. I actually have this pretty well mapped out and am already working on chapter 3. I'd appreciate the reviews. If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them.


	2. A Distraction

**GOTHAM | NOIR**

**Chapter 2: A Distraction**

The florescence of the street lights was of little help in the encroaching night as the rain and wind battered her. Pulling up the hood of her coat, she began the short trek home, boots sloshing in the puddles at her feet. It wasn't long before she felt the inevitable prickle on the back of her neck. Someone was tailing her. Cautiously, she turned down an alley way, plan in place.

As she spun around, she met the sight of two men, grinning viciously at their prey. One bore an eye patch and greasy black hair. The other a shaved head and heap of scars. Both wore ragged clothing. Street thugs undoubtedly looking to get lucky. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't going to happen. Cracking her knuckles, she grinned at them. They paused, suddenly unsure of themselves.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while. Let's do this." Dropping her coat, she waited for them to advance, crouched in a fighting stance. Eye Patch laughed, brandishing a switchblade. The other dashed towards her, swinging at her face. Before he could register it, she had served an uppercut to his jaw, and he was on his ass bleeding, dazed and confused as water soaked his already wet clothing. She barely had time to react as Eye Patch sliced towards her. Jumping back, she landed a kick to his ribs, her heart soaring in her chest.

She hadn't used her powers in years and didn't meditate anymore. It was easier this way. Instead she drowned herself in cheap alcohol and two-bit detective work. The only time she felt anything was when she allowed herself the satisfaction of a fight.

Eye Patch shot out, suddenly wrapping himself around her legs. She stumbled and fell suddenly. Panic clenched her body for the first time in four years. Raven never lost a fight. Anger coursed through her veins as she kneed him in the face, rolling away just in time for Switchblade to descend upon her. As the blade's edge swiped past her face, she grabbed it, slicing her hand. Blood dripped down her pale flesh, mixing with rain.

Suddenly, she felt her vision begin to blur, darkness swirling around her as she felt the nausea slink in.

"No. Not now." Cursing she stumbled backwards, her fingers sliding across the wet brick wall. Blind and helpless, she waited for the memory to overtake her.

_The copper of the mask glinted in front of her, repulsive laughter filling her ears as she squirmed. Hands tightened around her neck, and she clawed and scratched at the man in front of her. The glowing markings flitted up and down her body. Burning her, etching into her skin, marking her. Smoke engulfed her lungs. Ruins surrounded her, the sight of the corpses of her friends screamed at her from below._

She felt warm arms encircle her, and she steeled herself in her vulnerable position.

_"LOOK AT IT." Slade cackled. "THIS IS WHAT IS TO COME. I WILL BREAK YOU. YOU WILL SUBMIT. YOU WILL BECOME THE PORTAL."_

Coughing and shivering, she snapped back into reality, hugging her arms to herself. The taste of smoke remained in her mouth along with the feeling of Slade's hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing. As her vision returned, she realized that her arms had been pinned to her sides.

"What the fuck?" She screeched aloud, realizing she was ensnared in an embrace.

"Welcome back to reality." A synthesized voice trickled down to her from above. Pressed against a black clad wall of muscle, Raven felt the vibration of his laugh. In front of her, a slash of crimson.

Red X.

A surge of anger burst out of her as she brought her knee up towards his groin.

The lithe figure jumped backwards, quickly realizing her intentions. Raven's mouth was curled into a snarl, as she advanced on him. Faster than she thought possible, the ground beneath her tilted and she was in his arms. The world around them seemed to vanish as it dematerialized, and her stomach jumped into her throat. A bloodcurdling scream filled her ears, resonating in her bones. It took a moment for her to realize the scream belonged to her.

Everything was dark, and it felt like they were falling endlessly. Clutching his kevlar suit, her knuckles screamed in defiance. His warmth permeated the cold within her, and she could feel both of their hearts in sync, his beating so fast and hard she thought it might explode.

And then she was falling onto something soft. "Be careful. Don't go out alone. They're following you." A voice, gruff, deep and devoid of any distortion device, fell upon her ears. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had been squeezing them shut so hard. Home.

She was home. And he was gone.

"What the fuck." She muttered. Bolting up, a rush of nausea overcame her and she vomited.

Pulling the blinds on her window to the side, she watched as an unmarked police cruiser slid into view, permanent personnel plates screaming look at me, I'm a cop.

A quiet knock resounded in her small apartment. She didn't have to worry about Jinx, her pesky cotton candy haired roommate was away visiting a friend. Tugging the door open quickly, she motioned a certain red haired detective inside. He was met by a miasma of stale cigarettes and cheap liquor.

"Are you okay? You sounded a little on edge on the phone." Roy looked genuinely concerned, removing his hat. She could feel him trying to stomp his lust out, but the tendrils of desire crept towards her unabashedly.

"Have you heard anything about Red X recently?" Roy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth puckering in thought.

"No." Scratching his head, he sat down at the edge of the couch in the shared area of the apartment. It was dark, save for the light drifting in from the street lights as it filtered through the opening of the blinds. She frowned. "Why?"

Shaking her head, she rubbed her arms, steeling herself. Taking a swig of whisky from a glass on the mahogany table in front of them, she carefully removed her boots.

Standing, he inched closer to her, the smell of his woodsy cologne and cigarettes invaded her senses. Raven's heart squeezed briefly in pain. She knew that he would get too attached, and she would end up hurting him. Roy wanted someone emotionally available, some kind of relationship. All she wanted was a quick fuck to distract her from the monotony of her life.

As his warm hands encircled the flesh of her upper arms, she leaned back into him, pretending for once, that maybe this was a different time. That maybe she would feel something again other than a big, black, emptiness.

Carefully, almost as if he were afraid that she was an animal he would spook, he brushed his lips along her earlobe. Warm breath hovered over her, goosebumps forming.

"Is this okay?" His voice sounded breathy, desperate for her. After the slightest of nods from her, he slid his hand carefully down her shoulder. The archer carefully explored her body, gliding his hands over her still clothed breasts, stopping at the hem of her sopping wet shirt.

He paused, waiting for permission. Spinning, Raven threw her arms around his neck, craning her head up to meet his as she pressed her pale lips to his warm mouth. He stepped back in surprise before matching her intensity. She made quick work of his uniform, raising her arms so that he could help her peel the freezing, wet clothing from her shivering form.

She could feel him already, hard against her leg. Roy was well endowed. Cupping the supple flesh of her ass, he shoved himself into her in one quick thrust, and she moaned loudly as he slammed her back against the wall.

Raven knew she was going to hear it from her neighbors tomorrow as he continued to slam her body against the wall rhythmically. Her fingers bit into his shoulder, and she tried to focus on a spot on the wall behind him.

Suddenly, she was looking into his eyes. Green. Her mind flashed back to the gentleman in the bar, his eyes boring into her with their pools of madness. Shivering, she broke their gaze, moving it back towards the window. She could feel herself rising, her peak coming.

Rain continued to fall. Briefly, something glinted near the street. She screamed as she felt her muscles contract, Roy shaking as he slammed himself into her faster and harder. As she reached her peak, she could see the flash again. And it was gone. Something white.

Roy's breath was labored as he lowered her from her position. Raven began gathering her clothes, confused. He quickly began dressing himself, and her mind wandered tiredly trying to form some kind of connection.

"Well, I have to get back to the station. Call me again if anything comes up." Pausing, he looked at her longingly. It was a stare she knew all too well, and knew in the end that she would only end up hurting him. "Maybe we—"

"I'll call you if I see anything or if I figure anything out." She quickly interjected. Rubbing her palms together she pushed him towards the door, throwing a large T-shirt over her still naked body. He paused, but then nodded quickly, excusing himself.

As she shut the door behind him and watched him drive off, words rattled around in her mind.

_Don't go out alone. They're following you_.

Her violet eyes widened as realization hit her. The white. A skull mask.

Throwing open the shitty mahogany doors to her balcony, she stepped back out into the elements, shuddering.

There was no one outside, she could sense nothing. She was completely and utterly alone with her thoughts. And that, she thought to herself, is almost even more terrifying. Emptying the contents of her flask in one large gulp, she locked the doors and closed the blinds, knowing all too well that another sleepless night would follow.

* * *

**Hello readers! I figured I would take this opportunity to apologize for it taking so long for me to update. I also want to clarify a few things before I end up with a lot of questions. Raven has PTSD. I suffer from PTSD, it is common to have flashbacks. Please do not complain to me that I am painting one of DC's (I would like to argue her as the best) hero as "weak". I am not. I am trying to build background that is detrimental to the story as well as make her somewhat relatable. I also want to clarify Raven's drinking. Raven's powers are tethered to her emotions. She suppresses her emotions with alcohol now, so she does not need to meditate to control them. She basically has made her powers dormant right now. However, she is an empath and she can still sense things, but she tends to dull this sense with alcohol. **

**I hope this cleared some things up, as I am sure a lot of people are confused. I am trying to build some character background, and there are many key parts in this chapter that will come into play later. Please leave a review! It is much appreciated. **


	3. A Partnership

**GOTHAM | NOIR**

**Chapter 3: A Partnership**

Light filtered through the edges of the black out curtains adorning the windows in the small apartment. Cold and quaint, it was home for Raven. There wasn't a lot of furniture, but she and Jinx had never really tried to buy anything new. Everything was old and worn, from a second-hand store down the street. Her bedroom was decorated in the same manner as it was at Titan's Tower, just with stained carpet and the occasional roach scrambling around. She didn't mind, she was hardly ever there.

Groaning, she attempted to open her eyes, but even the minimal amount of sunlight that was radiating through the shades pierced her eyes. Quickly, she covered her head with her blanket, attempting to wallow in self-loathing and despair. An empty bottle of whisky lay discarded on the bed next to her. Sighing, she tried to will herself back to her drunken slumber. A soft chuckle emanated from the corner of her room.

Instinctively, her pale fingers shot out, grabbing the whisky bottle and tossing it against the wall as she rolled out of the bed into a defensive crouch. A spark of rage filled her, and she heard something loud shatter in her kitchen, no doubt a residual effect of her powers.

The glass shattered against the wall, but the masked figure in the corner didn't flinch. He appeared to be just a floating skull, almost ethereal.

"Wait." There was no synthesizer. His deep tone rolled over her body, causing a slight shiver to spring from within. For some reason, she complied.

"What the fuck were you doing outside of my apartment." Raven's voice sliced through the uncomfortable pause, shattering the quiet with venom. "What the fuck are you doing _in my apartment_." Fists clenched, she reached deep within herself, willing control of her powers.

It had been so long since she had used them, so long since she had meditated. A sliver of fear carved through her. Would she even be able to use them if she wasn't in control of herself?

Red X stepped forward, chuckling briefly. The light from the window seemed to chase the darkness from him, and for the first time she was able to fully appreciate the villain in the light. So used to seeing him bathed in shadows, a slight gasp escaped her lips before she was able to mask her thoughts once more.

He was tall and lithe, well built but not excessively so. Not like he spent every spare minute at the gym. Warmth coursed through her veins as her mind flashed to the previous evening, her body tucked against his well-defined torso. Raven's gaze focused on the lower half of his face, where the mask should have been pulled down. Instead, stubble lined skin and a pair of soft lips replaced the gleaming white of the skull. Her eyes followed the trail of scars along his jawline, something about them stirring in the back of her mind.

"What can I say Sunshine, I have a fetish for watching." Another bottle soared through the air towards him, this time at his face. In one swift movement, it was in his hands catching the light of the sun. Frowning slightly, he regarded her.

"You're a fucking perv. I should just fucking kill you and do everyone a favor."

"Maybe you should. Why haven't you? Because you can't use your powers?" He sneered at her, and she seethed. Rocketing towards him, she flipped over and off of her bed, her dainty foot connecting with his hard chest. Flying backwards, he hit the wall, the momentum carrying him through the drywall.

"FUCK okay, fine. Fine. Just hold on a sec." Standing up, he dusted chunks of plaster off of his black suit.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" Of course she did, how could she have forgotten his veiled threats?

"Yes, now what the fuck do you want? Have you been watching me this whole fucking time?" Raven fought her anger, knowing that she would lose control if she didn't. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad though; she could swallow this asshole whole, just like she did with Doctor Light.

"Listen. I'm not that kind of guy. I know it looks like I am, but I'm not." Wincing, he leaned against the bookshelf. "About a month ago I got a tip that there was some weird cult around worshipping some fire guy or something. I kept hearing this secret code word, they kept talking about a gem. They were hiring people to steal this "gem". So naturally, I thought it would be a good pay day."

Raven stumbled backwards, already knowing what would come next. As her legs hit the side of the bed, she sunk down into the mattress, grabbing a bottle from under the bed and taking a large swig. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare.

"Anyways, I thought they meant an actual gem. So I followed them and tried to get some intel. Well, it turns out, it wasn't a thing. It's a person. And judging by the way you're acting, you already know I'm going to say that it's you." Her mind was racing. So what? Was he here to take her to them? That wasn't happening.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. I'm looking out for number one, right? So I'm going to kidnap you and take you to be sacrificed to this cult? Fuck no, I told you already I'm not that kind of guy. This is where it really gets good." Before she knew what was happening, he had snatched the bottle from her and took a large gulp, placing it back within her grasp. She watched as his body shuddered slightly.

"Jesus Christ Sunshine, you must have a high tolerance. Anyways. I heard you and your pal Carper—"

"Harper."

"Right, I heard you and your policeman pal talking about the string of disappearances. They're all bad guys, right? Well, I think its connected. And some of my friends went missing. I don't know who the fuck these yokels are, but I know that they're bad news for Gotham. So I wanted to help."

"I don't buy that." Her eyes narrowed as she continued to process everything. She couldn't trust him at all. She felt no emotion from him whatsoever, he was completely closed off. It was almost a relief, but it frightened her. He chuckled.

"Alright, you caught me. They also stole some of my shit, so I want that back too."

"You overheard Roy and I." The empath felt like she'd been hit with a car, the hangover headache suddenly at the back of her mind, realization dawning on her.

"Yes."

Fucking idiot. Striding forward as quickly as she could, she slipped her fingers under his mask, tugging upwards. Before she could blink her hands were pinned to her sides and she was lying across her mattress. She'd managed to pull the mask almost all of the way off; it only obscured one eye and the left side of his forehead. Regardless of her imprisonment, she felt like she couldn't move. His free eye had captured her gaze, and the thought at the back of her mind slipped forward.

The green pools of madness she'd been trapped in at the bar. The stranger that had seemed to be listening in. She knew it. But who was he?

Red X was swearing as he shook his head, sending the mask tumbling to the floor. His inky black hair was disheveled, making him look truly mad and his full weight was on her, pushing her deeper into the bed. It was then that she remembered that she was in her pajamas, which consisted of panties and a T-shirt. Heat flooded her body as she felt his warmth against her. She felt overly warm and slightly sick as she struggled to keep her memories of Slade at bay.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." He kept her pinned under his gaze as well as his hands as they sat in silence, both contemplating what to do.

"Why should I trust you?" She whispered.

"You shouldn't."

It was the first thing he had said that she truly believed.

"But I hope you do. I've been following you for the last few weeks since I gathered my intel. There were too many guys I turned away. There's something weird going on here."

Her face burned at their close proximity, heart racing as they both evaluated the situation. Fear slithered in her like a snake. What if this was Slade? Was he back? Her vision began to blur at the edges, memories threatening to overtake her.

"Why do you look like a deer in the headlights?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered as his warm breath grazed her neck, snapping her back to reality. "You know, this could be really kinky. Are you and Roy a thing? By the way, tell him he has a nice ass."

The anger returned, her eyes like daggers in his own. Releasing her, he reeled back quickly.

"If we're going to work together, we're going to have rules." Hiding her mixed emotions, she tried to keep her voice a level deadpan. "Rule one, no looking in my fucking windows. Rule two, planned meetings. Don't ever come into my fucking apartment again. Rule three—"

"Jesus Christ how many rules are there? Do I get to make some up?" X ran a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes.

"Rule three, no more shitty humor." Snickering, he picked up his mask.

"Fine. But one more rule." Cocking his head to the side, he smirked. "No banging the help. Things get too complicated."

"What the fuck makes you think I'd want to fuck you?" She spat.

"I didn't just mean me, I meant your pal Roy. We need all the info we can get from him, and that will only complicate things. Besides, he seems like the clingy type." A set of pearly white teeth slapped her in the face as he grinned, disgustingly proud of himself. This was going to be a living fucking hell.

Pulling his glove off, he offered his hand. As ridiculous as the rules were, they were in the open, and they were necessary. Slipping her small hand carefully into his calloused palm, they shook. He pushed something into her palm as he slid the mask over his face carefully, but not before winking at her. Suddenly he was gone, and she was left wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Picking the bottle of whisky up, she took another swig, shuddering slightly as she peered at the burner phone he had left in her hand.

* * *

**I've literally never had a story flow so easily from me before. Every time I think I have writers block and I just start writing, and new ideas come to mind for this. I want to take this a million different ways. I hope this is okay! Please let me know what you think, I love reviews. Is my writing too hard to read and choppy? Thank you :) 3 **


End file.
